Damp mop tools are generally known to include a head that supports a cleaning element such as a pad or mop head and a handle connected to the head for user manipulation of the head across a floor being cleaned. A reservoir or container is connected to the handle for holding a volume of cleaning liquid such as soap and water. These prior devices have typically mounted the reservoir to the side of the handle, offset from the longitudinal axis of the handle in a manner that undesirably alters the balance of the handle which renders use of the device more difficult, especially if the user needs to rotate the handle against the weight of the reservoir. Such devices often use tubing for communicating liquid from the reservoir onto the floor and/or cleaning element by gravity, and a manually operated pinch valve or the like is used to control the flow of liquid through the tubing. Such systems become easily clogged and/or the tube becomes pinched or otherwise deformed and restricted sufficiently so that the flow of liquid is reduced below an acceptable level. Also, the tubing and valve system increase cost and complicate manufacturing. Also, in many such systems, a user must bend over to open the valve and allow liquid to flow from the reservoir, which is inconvenient and inefficient. Other systems used motorized pumps and electrically operated valves, but such systems require rechargeable batteries or another source of electrical power, and are too expensive to purchase and repair for many janitorial and similar applications.
Based upon the above deficiencies and others, a need has been identified for a non-motorized damp mop tool that overcomes the above drawbacks and others while providing better overall results.